Walker attack, no worse
by Rebel29
Summary: When Carl has healed and is now best friends with Beth what will happen. Will they find love or will disaster strike. Takes place before Sophia walks out of the barn and gose to the prison. Carl is fifteen in this story going on sixteen by the time they leave the farm. CARLxBETH
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm a sucker for these stories. Some of the characters have advanced ages Beth-17 Carl-15 when Jutith comes in-6. This will start at the farm and move to the prison. No woodberry!

I don't own walking dead at all.( I want to though)

Carls pov: farm

I'm walking around and spot Beth over behind the house. I walk over and sit down next to her. She didnt move. Me and Beth have had a really good friendship. I think she is my best friend even more than Sophia. She looked sad about something. "Beth what's the matter?" I asked.

Beth's pov: farm

I new Carl came up and sat next to me. I didn't move. I was depressed that Glenn found out about the barn, apparently Carl saw this and asked a question. I didn't hear him I was still to focused on a rabbit hopping back and fourth in the field. Carl starts to shake me. "What!" I yell causing him to fall back a little. He looks at me in suprise. I gasp and put my hand to my mouth. "Carl I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Beth it's okay. Now why are you depressed did something happen?" I knew that he would ask questions

"Nothing it's nothing." he returns and sits next to me.

"Tell me what's going on Beth." He asks.

"Jimmy and me got into a fight." It wasn't a total lie. Me and jimmy haven't been doing to good. It's almost on the verge of break up. But I did lie about why I Was depressed.

"Tell me about it"

"Well jimmy is always going to be right. Jimmy can't do something so I can't. You know annoying stuff like that. But he's also really annoying and I'm afraid to break up with him because of how he'll react." I told him about all the other problems and ect. Carl sat there like a gentalmen and listened.

"Jimmy kind of sounds like a jerk"

"He is to me any way"

"You know you don't have to take any more of his crap. If you ever have a problem just come to me. I'll help." I move and we look each other in the eye.

"Thanks Carl" I look at him and I lean in. I see him doing the same. In a couple of seconds our lips meet Makeing a small little peck. Than we start kissing and we both kiss back. After about five minutes of kissing, we stop for air and then go back to kissing. I fell his mouth open and his tounge beg for entrance. I opened my mouth and we where fully Makeing out useing tounge. After about a half an hour we stop kissing."well that was fun" I say.

"So are we, you know going out now" asked Carl very meekly.

"Only because you asked" we sit there for a while before I open my big mouth again." We should probably keep this a secret. I'll give jimmy one more week, then well wait a while so it doesn't look like I'm cheating ok?" I look at Carl hoping he'll agree. He smiles and kisses me on the lips.

"Ownly if I get to do that when ever I want"

"Deal" I say proudly. He sit there a while before going to the front. After about an hour of sitting with everone Shane comes up and starts handing people guns. He even offered Carl one. Even though I know he already has one on his waist.

Lori steps in and gets Shane off of Carl. "What the hell is going on!"screamed Carl getting everyone's attention.

"They have walkers In The barn" says Shane. What Glenn told! Ugh this is so not good. Soon everone has a gun in the group besides carol and everone from the farm that was here before the group arrived.

We hear growling and see jimmy, daddy, and Rick come out of the woods holding sick people with an extension stick thingy.(AN: yes I don't know what there called you can laugh now) Shane goes berserk and Shoots the sick person in the chest.

I gasp and hear "that's Its heart is lungs, whys It still coming!" Shane yells.

"Shane that's enough!" Yells Rick.

"Your right Rick that is enough" says shane to Rick as he goes up and shoots the sick person in the head. I look away. Shane runs to the barn and opens the gate. And all those sick people come out. I see my mom get shot and about to run to her when Carl pulled me back. I watched in horror as all of those people died.

I hear more groning and see a girl come out, she's maybe 14 give or take and she has a deep gash on her shoulder marking where she was bitten. I feel Carl's grip loosen and hear him muter Sophia. Oh no the sick got to her. I see Rick go up and shoot her in the scull. Everone looks sad and I see some women being held back by men, away from the now dead pile of people.

Carl lets go and I rush to my moms side and she tries to take a bite out of me before getting shot in the head by Carl. I run away to the house and cry. I understand now I now know there not people. There not sick. There dead, there walkers.

AN: I don't think I'll make Beth go into shock but she will deftly try to commit sueiside. Oh and after Beth stops crying Carl and Beth will be together. Oh and this is during the barn attack so Dale is still alive.


	2. I love you

Beth's pov: farm house Beth's room

I knew that they weren't people any more it's just the loss of my mom really has taken a toll on me. I guess I never realized I lossed my mom a while a go. Now I sit on the bed crying. Andrea comes in a gives me a plate of food. It has a big cutting knife on it. I decide life is not worth living in. I take the knife just in time for Andrea to come back in and take the food away.

I look at the knife and I'm about to cut my wrist when I hear a crash down stairs and running footsteps. I hide the knife and Andrea comes back in. "Give it to me" she says. Without another word I hand it to her. For the next hour or two I'm under watch of Lori and Maggie. By the time I get under the watch of Andrea she nocks on the door.

She comes in and talks to me. "Beth I've been considering sueiside ever sence my sister died in Atlanta" she says looking at me. "But I got over that. If you feel like you have to do it then do it I'm not stopping you. Before you go through with it think of all the good times" with that she leaves.

I walk over to the bathroom and break half the mirror. I grab a big shard of glass and start cutting down my arm. I did think of the good times. Before the walkers attacked and after. I never thought a bad thought.

Soon I was thinking about the make out session with Carl. How it was like heaven in every way. I burst into tears thinking about Carl. I can't do it, I like him to much. I stop cutting and Lori and Maggie walk in and see me. I drop the glass and hug Maggie. She fixes my arm and then Puts it in a wrapper type paper. They leave and I hear yelling.

"Why did you do it?" I turn to see Carl he's on the verge of tears.

"I cut there because of my mom. I stopped cause I thought of you" I hug him and he hugs back.

"Beth promise me you'll never do that again." I nod. " I l-love you please don't leave me" my eyes bulged out of my head he just told me he loved me. I kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too" he hugs me soon I realize I fell asleep.

Carl's pov: farm

I see the guys come home and put this strange kid In the barn. I go to see him and get busted. No I'm sitting at the RV in trouble for what I did.

"Rick! That stupid son of a bitch, Randell escaped and through me into a tree" I see Shane walk back into the camp with a big bloody nose.

"Glenn and Daryl go in one group, me and Shane will go to. Everyone else go into the house." Says dad. We all go to the house as the group of four go into the woods. It's getting dark soon.

Carl's pov: hours later

It's killing me to just sit around. Beth is still asleep so I can't talk to her. I decided to go help dad and I sneak out the window. I look around and see Shane put a gun to my dads back. "Really it came down to this" dad says as Shane points it at his chest.

With a quick move dad stabs Shane in the heart And he falls. I look in horror "dad" my voice breaking. He sees me and starts walking towrd me. Shane gets up as a walker. I point my gun at him. "Now Carl its not what it looks like" I here his voice. He must think I'm going to shoot him.

I shoot walker Shane in the head and he falls. Rick comes up and hugs me. We start walking back to the farm. "How did Shane die" I ask even though I saw it. Dad turns and looks at me trying to fine words. We hear growling. Dad turns and sees a herd coming.

"Holly shit" dad says as we run to the barn. Dad locks the door with a metal pole. He gives me a lighter. "Drop it when I give the signal" he removes the pole and lets the walkers in. "Come on, come on, come and get it" dad climbs up the ladder and I drop the lighter. The walkers going up I'm flames. We head toward the high exit and we see the RV come around. We hop on it and jump to the ground. When we round the front. We hear screaming and blood splatters on the windows.

I don't know who that was, I hope it wasn't Dale. We run to the woods and circle around to the house. 'I hope Beth is okay' I thought as dad shot a walker close to Hershel. I see a green car leave but I can't see any otheres. 'Beth please be okay' I thought as I ran into the car.

Beth's pov: one hour earlier

I woke up to see Carl just leave and jump out the second floor window. I look down and he's fine. I watch him go over to Rick. Who killed Shane for threatening him. Thank god he's gone. Rick starts walking towrd Carl and Carl pulled up his gun.'carl wouldn't kill his own dad would he' I hear a shot and Shane falls again this time as a walker.

Rick hugs Carl and I walk out of my room and go down stairs. I go outside to tell everyone till I see a huge walker hord come towrd the farm everyone starts shooting at them. I grab a gun just in case and me Lori and Patricia run for T-dog's car. Patricia was taken right from me and eaten by those things I turn to the car and see, Andrea get taken down by one and Dale get devoured by the shack.

We drive out of there and leave the farm with only the three of us. ' Carl please be safe, I love you'

AN: aw isn't that cute. I know that this was a little rushed but I really wanted them off the farm. What will happen when they realize jimmy died, and how will they react to seeing each other alive again.


	3. Who all died

Carl's pov: highway

I was really worked up about Beth. Instead of saying her name I said moms name about why I was worried." It's mom, I'm not leaving without her!" I screamed at dad before going to sit in the car.

Hershel talked to dad to calm him down. After a while we see a walker and hide behind the car. "We can't stay here its not safe" says Hershel. I understand why he scared but I Still push on.

"What about mom" dad looks like he was about to answer but we here a car engine. As If on cue Daryl come in with his motorcycle carol with him. Behind him is Glenn and Maggie. Then it's T-dog, mom, and Beth. Oh thank god she's alive. We all gather and I hug Beth. I was about to kiss her but stopped my self. I walk over to mom and dad and hugged them.

"Is this all of us?" Asked Daryl

"So far"

"Shane" asked mom. Me and dad shoke are heads.

"Andrea?" Asked Glenn.

"We saw her go down" said T-dog

"She saved me and then I lossed her" said carol.

"Patricia?" Asked Hershel

"They took her right out from under me" says Beth. "I also saw Dale he was also devoured." She looks at me and asks "what about jimmy"

"He was in the RV, he got over run" says dad.

"Lets get out of here the longer we stay here we get more ugly fuckers like this one" says Daryl as he shoots a walker in the head with an arrow.

We leave and travel to a small spring and stop cause are cars are on fumes. The adults start asking about Randell and how he was a walker with without bites. That's what I want to know how did Shane turn. If he wasnt bit."yah how did Shane turn if he wasn't bitten" I ask. Everyone goes quite at that.

"Where all infected" says dad causing a big augment with everyone. I take Beth behind a car.

"Are you ok" I ask.

"Yah I'm fine a little taken back by everything though" I smile and kiss her.

"Lets get back to the group" I say

Beth's pov: hours later

I can't believe that we're all infected. Plus now where with Rick I kind of get where he's coming from, and I get its alot of pressure for him. I'm still scared though. I only get comfort by Carl. I love him I really do. Me and him where walking in the woods and we came to a old small summer home.

"This will be the perfect place to practice your shooting skills" says Carl. We walk into the house and we see a walker. "Alright aim for the brain" he holds my hand and we aim for the head.

BLAM

AN: what happens next. How will Beth react to her first kill. Also I didn't mention Lori's pregnancy but she is pregnant.


	4. Fun

AN: if you hate lemons I would skip the this chapter. It's rated M for a reason.

Beth's pov: old summer home

BLAM

I heard the shoot and I was happy that I put it down so it couldn't hurt any one any more. I turn and kiss Carl. "We'll what was that for?" He asked happy.

"For teaching me how to put that out of its misery" he kisses me again. After awhile he begs for entrence of his tounge. I let him in and we are fully making out a lot. We walk into a bedroom and I go under neath him. He kisses me again, and again. His tounge and my tounge battling. I take his shirt off and throw it across the room.

He pulls of my shirt and removes my bra. He starts kissing my boobs. Left then right. He takes of my pants and my panties. I take off his pants and underwear. I take him full into my mouth. He's pretty big, seven, eight inches. I deep throat him awhile and then stop. I kiss him once more before he goes and sets me on the bed.

He starts eating me out. His tounge licking my folds over and over. I chum in his mouth and he smiles. He speeds my legs apart and shoves in three fingers. I gasp and moan. I chum again on his fingers he sticks them in his mouth and licks my chum off of his finges. He spreads my legs apart again.

He looks at me and I nod. He shoves right into me destroying my virgin part of life. It hurt a lot I wimper at the pain and he stops in side of me. After a couple minutes I nod and he moves again. I moan and groan. Soon I'm gasping in pleasure as he reached my G-spot and kept hitting against it again and again. I moan and arch my back.

"Carl!" I yell as I chum.

"Beth!" Carl yells my name as he chums inside of me. We sit there looking into each others eyes and know we are ment for each other. He kisses me again. Then he gets up. "Beth I love you, I really do" he says as he jumps on me again and kisses me. I flip him over so that I'm on top and push him into me.

"Oh fuck!" I yell with how good it feels. I never cuss, I haven't in my entire life but now. I go down and up on him. I go faster and faster till he and I chum at the same time.

"Beth!" He screamed my name as he came. I sat down next to him and laid with him. I love him and that was amazing I hope that we will be able to do that again."Beth I love you" Carl says as we both fall asleep.

Today was a good day I though as I feel asleep. Shot a walker, and now this. I wonder if Carl will ask me to marry him, I would on the spot. I love him. I soon fell asleep.

END LEMON

Carl's pov: 8months later

I can't believe how good me and Beth are doing every chance we get to I fuck her. The last time I did it was yesterday. Man I love her when I can fine a ring I will ask her to marry me. Dad just left with Daryl to go hunting. Me and Beth stood watch while everone else got food and water. My and Beth's relationship is still a secret though.

We stand there a while till dad comes back with Daryl smiling. I don't know why though he only found a rabbit. He starts talking about a prison and how it could be safe if we clear it out. I smile and we enter a section of the prison in between the two gates that has no walkers in it.

I go up one tower with Hershel and we shoot the walkers in the yard. Daryl and carol are doing the same in another tower. Dad ran into the yard and closed the gate then ran into another tower and shoot the walkers below. Beth and everone else was killing walkers with metal poles through the gate.

Beth's pov: the next day

We just stormed the prison and got into the cell block. All the men besides Carl went out to try and take out more walkers. Carl's beside me now and we are trying to find a private place to have sex. We see a room not to far from here but far enough to make sure the group dosent here us.

LEMON

I strip naked and so dose Carl. After about ten minutes he puts his dick at my vagina and pushes in. I moan and groan and gasp as he hits my G-spot over and over. "Carl!" I yell as I chum with him inside me. He chums to and pulls out. We put our clothes back on and walk back to the group.

END LEMON

When we get there we here screaming. I run in to see my dad who's leg is cut off. I scream about and panic about why his leg is cut off. They ignore me and run into a room to save him. I turn to Carl and cry in his shoulder. He takes me to his cell and puts me on the bed. I cry myself to sleep with Carl next to me.

AN:I thought that was a pretty sad chapter. What do you think about Carl wanting to marry her. Review and we shall see what goes on about the marriage and if I should include some Daryl/carol and Maggie/Glenn action or not.


	5. Popped the question

AN: like I said this is not a story with woodberry. I just think that woodberry is stupid. Not a bad idea. But I don't want the group to meet them.

Beth's pov: prison gaurd tower two weeks later

I'm glad we found this prison. It helps me get some sleep, well not if Carl has anything to say about that. We've been fucking each others brains out every chance we get. Right now I'm going to see Carl and try to have him fuck me. I don't know why but I've been feeling really clingy to Carl. I'm not having my period now so I don't think it's anything unnatural.

I'm also glad that my dad made a full recovery and is doing well besides not being able to move out of the bed or go any where. He will just sits at the side of the bed in till we find him a pair of crutches. I open the door to see Carl.

"Hey Carl"

"Hey Beth" says Carl as he kisses me. "Do you no what today is?" Asked Carl.

"What's today?"

"Today is now are one year anniversary" he says and I smile at him. "So gess what" he says. I decide to humor him.

"What" I say as he gets down and pulls out a ring. I gasp and feel my eyes have tears in them.

"Beth Greene would you marry me" I gasp and look him in the eye. I can see the emotions in his eyes. Love, hope, and worry.

"Yes!" I say hugging him. "I love you!" I scream while he laughs.

"If you want to keep this a secret then we can get Hershel to do the marriage" Carl finally says after we kiss again.

"I agree my dad is really cool so he should have no problem haveing us get married" we make out some more before going to tell daddy.

Carl's pov: watch tower steps

I can't believe I finally asked her I found this ring off of a dead walker. I love her. We walk into Hershel's cell. "Hey Carl, Beth what can I do for you" he says when we get there.

"Hershel...uh..." I couldn't get the words out. Thankfully Beth stepped in.

"Me and Carl want to get married" she says while pointing to her ring. His eyes bulged out of his head.

"What!" Hershel yells in suprise. "Do you even know what marriage is!"

"Yes I know what marriage is! That's why I want to marry Carl!" I scream at him. "We have been dating ever sence the farm fell!" He looks at us understanding.

"If this is what you want. I will give it to you"

"We want to know if you'll be the the pastor."

"I will be happy to be the pastor. But only if you can tell everyone else"

"That wasn't what we where planing" I say.

"But we can tell everyone if that's how you feel about it" says Beth. I nod. Hershel smiles and we talk about what happened sense the farm. Except for the part about fucking each others brains out.

"If your going to be married then your going to have your own room." Stated Hershel. "I'll move my stuff out as soon as you tell the rest of the group." We agree and go our separate ways.

We get to the part of the cell block where we turned it into a kitchen. I clear my throat and get everyone's attention. "Um guys me and Beth are going to get married" everyone looked at us with a 'are you crazy' look.

"What" says a very surprised Glenn.

"Me and Carl have been secretly dateing ever since the farm to now. I love him and he loves me. We want to get married before one of us dies or if something happens" they look at us with different faces.

Rick's was happy as was Lori. Glenn was about to go into shock. Maggie was smiling like an idiot. Daryl was smirking and Carol was asking about fifty questions at once.

Soon carol stopped asking questions and we all day down at the table. "When we find Hershel a pair of crutches we can have the wedding" said Lori looking like she was about to burst the baby out of her.

"Yah alright Carl can you recheck the infirmary while I check the wardens office" I comeply and go to the infirmary. After a while of searching I get to see a pair of crutches.

'Alright' I though as I left the room back to the cell block.

AN: there are no surviving prisoners. Nothing against them Axel was cool, Oscar to but I just couldn't fit them in this story. How will the wedding go, well that is if they al survive. If watch the show you know what happens when Hershel gets the crutches. T-dog is still alive but was on watch when Carl and Beth announced there marriage plans.


	6. Bad timing

Carl's pov: prison

I walk back to the cell block holding crutches. Beth come around the corner "Carl I couldn't- oh good you found some." We walk over to the group. I notice that its just T-dog, mom, Beth, Hershel, Maggie, and me.

"Where'd everyone else go" they turn to look at me. They seem happy. Probably because I'm holding crutches.

"They saw something suspicious so they went after it, I thought it was a fluke so I stayed here" says Maggie.

"I found a pair of crutches in the infirmary."

"That's great man"

"Daddy can finally walk again. Lets get these to him." I come over and hand the crutches to Hershel. He thanks me and tries to get up. Having some trouble and stumbles a bit. Soon we were walking out into the sunshine. We look around the gates and spot dad and everone there. We stop for a minute and all smile.

Soon I hear something. Some growling. I thought it was just some walkers at the fence, but I soon realized it was from behind me. I quickly turned to see a tone of walkers come in through the gate. There are at least two hundred of them.

Beth's pov: prison

Were all just standing there smiling. "WALKERS!" I hear Carl shout. Me and my dad head over to a small gated area, while Carl, Maggie, and Lori run back into a cell block.

Me and daddy run into the gated area and up the three steps. "Dad look out!" I screamed as daddy hit a walker with his crutch. He make it into the safe area and I see Carl's group of three run into the cell block. 'Wheres Carol and T-dog' I thought.

"No!" I hear Carol yell. I turn to see T-dog being bitten on the shoulder. T-dog locks the gate and Carol and T-dog run into a door. (The door where the gass mask zombie came out of in episode 'Seed')

I see Rick and everyone killing walkers at another open gate. With Rick screaming out Lori.

After about an hour of fighting the walkers at that gate, they come and try to kill the walkers at this gate. Having trouble though. I bet Carl is having the time of his life sitting in his cell worried about me. Well at least were both not dead, it could have been way worse.

Carl's pov: prison a hour earlier

We ran into the cell block and it had about five zombies in it. Now were running blindly through the halls of the walker infested prison. We run down a hall to see walkers blocking the exit. We quickly turn left."the baby's coming!" I hear mom shout.

"Talk about bad timing." I say as we round another corner walkers right behind us. Soon we're closed off and go into a small room. We go down and mom starts to give birth while I guard the door.

"Something's wrong, Lori stop pushing." I hear Maggie say. I walk down to see Maggie's hands full of blood. Maggie looks at me then mom. "Lori for the baby to live your going to have to die." Mom looks at me with tears in her eyes. She starts talking to me.

"Carl you can beat this world. You take care of your little sister and your father. Make sure that you give Beth her husband, love her with all your heart. Promise me that." Mom says and I nod. "I love you my baby boy. I always will." Mom looks at Maggie and nods.

Maggie starts to cut deep into mom with her hunting knife. She screamed out in pain. "Stop, your killing her!" I scream not caring about the walkers. She keeps going and pulls out the baby. It dosen't cry till Maggie hits it in the head. She walks over to me and try's to give me the baby. "No she's my mom I'll do it."

She walks out of the way up to the door. I look at mom. " I love you mom." I give her one last hug before shooting her in the head. The tears stop flowing and I walk up to Maggie. She has a shocked face, from me not crying when I walked out. I open the door and put down two walkers. We start to walk out to the courtyard.

Beth's pov: prison

When Rick and everyone killed all the rest of the walkers, they came over towrd us. "Where's Lori." Asked Rick. I pointed to the cell block and he starts talking to the rest of the group. We are all silent when we hear a baby cry.

I see Maggie and Carl walk out of the cell block. Blood dripping there clothes. Rick looks stunned. "Whe- where is she?" He asks. Maggie starts crying more and Glenn hugs her. Rick goes over to Carl and sobs looking at Carl."No! No! No!" It gets so bad Rick falls to the floor crying. I walk over to Carl and look him in the eye. He holds no tears. I hug him and he hugs back.

"I'm sorry." I say while hugging him.

"Don't be." He says as he lets go.

AN: wah Lori died. Yeah it's about time. Me not a Lori fan. She cheated on Rick, boo. Anyway see how Carl reacts to the death of his mom. How do you think the wedding will go? Review on wether you want it to be another disaster or not. Oh and something big will happen at the prison involving Glenn.


	7. Tests

AN: some of you got my hints I left in a couple chapters. Congrats on all who figured out the hints. I think the wedding will be in next chapter and just make this a Carl depressed type chapter.

Beth's pov: prison the next day

I walked through the corridors quietly. Ricks been going crazy over the fact his wife died. He's been hanging out in the room she died in sence yesterday. Carl hasn't said a word to anyone but me all day. Infact no one has anything to say. That's why it's so quiet.

I'm just hopping that Jutith (yes Carl named her already) would stay asleep long enough for me to get some sleep. I walk into my cell and cuttle with Carl while I fall asleep.

Hour later

I wake up to small crying. Thinking it was Carl I wake up. Carl's not even in the cell. I leave my cell and follow the sound to Maggie and Glenn's cell. I look in and see Maggie holding a positive pregnacy test. "Holy fuck!" I say. Maggie looks at me, tears flowing down her eyes, in shock.

"Beth sense when do you cuss!" She yells in a broken voice. I walk over to her and give her a hug. She crys and crys for minutes. She finally stops and looks at me.

"I'm pregnant, wow."

"Are you going to keep it?"

"Of course I am, don't tell anyone about this okay. I want to tell Glenn first." I nod telling her its alright.

"I'll tell you what I'll hide the spare pregnancy tests in my cell so you can be ready." She nods and I take out all five of the extra tests. "Congrates Maggie." I say as I leave.

I take the test to my cell and hide them under the many Boxes under my bed. I walk out to see Maggie heading toward the guard tower were Glenn was keeping watch. I go over to Carl and the group in the kitchen. Carl is smiling and holding a asleep Jutith.

"Daryl found Carol alive."

"Oh good I was hopping she was still alive." We stand there and Carl puts Jutith down.

"I made a promise" stars Carl. Me not knowing what the fuck he's talking about asked him a question.

"What are you talking about?"

"Before my mom died I made her a promise. That promise is to give you a good husband and protect you." I kiss him.

"Carl I love you." I kiss him again. The rest of the group (minus Rick Maggie and Glenn) smirk at us. Just then Rick come in the room. He holds Jutith and talks to everyone.

" I need to settle some more things. I'll be back." He hands Judith to Carol and walks out of the cell block.

Maggie and Glenn walk back in. "Everyone I'm pregnant." Says Maggie. After about ten minutes, give or take, of cheering they sit down and talk about it. Me and Carl deside to leave and go back to our cell.

I feel very Sick all of a sudden and rush to the toilet in the cell. I throw up in it for the next minute, while Carl calms me down. When I finish I ask for a glass of water and leaves to get one. Why do I suddenly feel so sick. I don't have a fever and I was fine a second ago. So I'm not sick and I'm not preg- my face showed horror.

All of those memories of me and Carl came to me at once. Even if I am pregnant Carl wouldn't reject me would he.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Carl hands me a cup of water. Thanking him he looks at me.

"Beth Glenn asked me to be on watch for the next hour." I nod and say good by. I quickly grab one of the pregnacy tests and take it. After a couple minutes of waiting it shows. I can't believe my eyes.

AN: cliffhanger, not by much the next chapter will be up tomorrow. What did you think. How will Carl react. Hopfully it will be funny. Beth's in trouble. Oh and wedding two chapters away.


	8. Welcome back

AN: I loved this chapter. I think it will like it to. New members and a suprise.

Beth's pov: prison

I look at the test. I'm so happy. I throw the test in the trash and go to see Carl. He's at the guard tower on watch like he said he would be. "Hey Carl-." I'm silenced as he runs down the steps of the tower. Worried I follow him.

When we got to the bottom of the steps he ran towards the gate. I see a women cutting the heads of walkers with a sword. With another women shooting behind her, in a hoodie, killing tons of walkers.

"Beth open the gate!" I quickly go to the gate and open it. Carl runs out and shoots at some close walkers. I cover his ass. He reaches the women and yells to them. "Hey over here!" They turn around and head back to the prison. I'm still at the gate shooting down walkers. I close the gate when they come in.

"Thanks kid." I hear the women with the sword say.

"No problem, names Carl, that's Beth." The sword women nods.

"Michonne, that's Andrea." Says Michonne, pointing to Andrea.

"Beth Carl, is that really you guys?" Asked Andrea. Carl and I give her a big death hug.

"I thought you died on the farm." I state with happy tears.

"I'm confused Andrea, who are they?" Asked Michonne.

"These are two of the kids from my old group." She told Michonne. She looks to us. "Is there anyone else from the group here?"

"Beth, me, dad, Hershel, Daryl, Carol, Maggie, Glenn, Jutith." Says Carl.

"What about Shane, Lori, T-dog, and whose Jutith?"

"Shane tried to kill dad and was killed by dad in the proses. T-dog was bitten two days ago, and saved Carol. Mom was, she died in,."

"She was killed in childbirth, Jutith is Carl's baby sister." I finished for him. "Come on let's go meet the group. Michonne if you have any thing to bring in do it now." She leaves and comes back in after grabbing two big bags.

We go into the cell block.

Carl's pov: prison

We walk in and I clear my throat. Everone stops what there doing and looks in shock at Andrea. Andrea walks over and gives Carol a hug. Hershel comes around the corner with his crutches. Andrea looks at him. "Hershel my god." We all ketchup (hehehe) in till Michonne walks in.

"Whose this?" Dad asked

"She the one who saved my ass when I got off the farm."

Michonne extends her hand. "Michonne." She says waiting for Dad to take it. He dosen't, instead he walks away. "He's friendly" we all start talking and filling them in on what happened. I notice Beth and Maggie walk away. I don't think much of it and shrug it off and start to fill in Andrea and Michonne.

Beth's pov: prison

Me and Maggie walk back to my cell. When we get there I told her how I have been having pregnacy type symptoms. I also told her about how I took a test and I wasn't pregnant. (Ha you suckers that she was pregnant! Ha)

"Are you sure that your not pregnant, I mean the test are sometimes wrong." I think about it a little and pull out another test. I take it while Maggie turns away. When I took it I waited for it to show. It showed negetive.

I show it to Maggie "see I told you."

"Uh Beth."

AN: so what you think. New surprises (Andrea and Michonne). Plus this new mystery, the wedding in the next chapter, and Maggie's pregnancy. What the fuck is going to happen is all you can ask. Review more and I'll see if I should post the next chapter.


	9. Screw that guy

AN: Michonne gets in trouble and Rick still dosen't trust her, and what's up with Beth.

Beth's pov: prison

"Uh Beth."

"What." I say as I turn and double check. I see a plus, and break down crying. Maggie hugs me.

"It's okay, it's okay." Maggie says rubing my back.

"How am I going to tell Carl?" I say between sobs.

"Do what I did you just got to do it."

"Thank you Maggie." We hug and I cry on her shoulder. I throw the test away and me and Maggie go back to the group.

When we get back I hear a fight break out. "Get out! Get out!" We run back to the group to see a injured Andrea, and Michonne standing there trying to apologize. "Get out!" Rick keeps yelling. Everyone has there guns pointed to Michonne.

She stops apologizing and puts her hands up. They help Andrea and walk out of the room. I walk over to Carl.

"Carl what happened?"

"Michonne, she grabbed a shelf and it fell off the hinges, and on Andrea." We go back in to our cell and eat food. I was thinking about telling him now but decided against it. We finish and I go and sit by Maggie and Carol. With nothing to do I started singing.

Carl pov: prison next day

I was standing next to Beth as Hershel did his priest thing. I love her, and she's going to be my wife. "Do you Carl grimes take Beth Green to be your lawful loving wife?" Asked Hershel.

"I do."

"Do you Beth green take Carl grimes to be your lawful loving husband."

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride." I go over to Beth and kiss her on the lips. I pull away and Hershel finishes up. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Everyone cheers, even Michonne smiles.

Carl's pov: prison gate five hours later

I was getting ready to leave with dad and Michonne, I don't even know why we're taking her if we shouldn't trust her. Dad taking to Daryl and Glenn about something. I walk over to Beth.

"Beth I'll be back in a day, I'll see you then."

"Bye Carl see you tommorow." I turn to leave. "Oh and Carl, promise me you'll be back tommorow, I got something to tell you when you get back." I smile and nod at her.

I walk into the car to see Michonne in the driver seat. "Why are you driving?"

"I can drive, you don't trust me either do you?"

"Not a chance."

"I'm sorry that you think that." We sat in silence till dad came in.

"Drive."

Three hours later

Were driving down the road when a guy with a backpack comes screaming "stop! Stop! Please I'm begging you!" I try not to laugh. The only thing that goes through my mind is 'ha screw that guy'.

Two hours later

We finaly get to the town and park on the outside. We're walking in town when we get to the police station. It's completely raided out. We only found one bullet. "I know some places around town were there's some guns. There won't be as much as there were in here-."

"We need as many guns that were in here."

"You got a better idea."

"Lead the way." After about another hour we turn down a block that's full of spears and traps. Arrows painted on the ground and a pulley system all over the place. We walk through it and stop when we see a walker following us. Michonne goes to kill it.

"Stop, it will get caught." Dad says. It does get caught and a bell rings. A shot rings out and the walker is double dead. The one who shot it, the guy in a mask, points his gun at us.

"Put down your weapons! The guns and the sword!" He yells. We put our hands up.

"We need that rifle." The stranger starts counting down and by six dad shoots at him. I run into an ally way and I see him running down the lader and shooting at dad, while Michonne runs up onto the roof. He runs down and continues to shoot at dad. As he rounds the corner I come out and shoot him in the rib area.

"Carl nice shot." Dad says as be unmasked the stranger. "Oh no."

"Do you know him." Michonne asked.

"Yeah I know him." Dad says.

Beths pov: prison

I sat there puking into a trash can with Glenn rubbing my back. Besides Maggie, Glenn is the only one who knows about me being pregnant. "Beth it's okay." Glenn said rubbing my back.

"Man I wish Carl would hurry up and get back, I miss him."

"Well he'll be back soon, are you okay, I promised Daryl I would go on watch."

"Yeah I'm fine, go head." He leaves and in about five minutes I puke again.

"Beth! Are you okay?" I turn to see daddy come in and hug me.

"Fine daddy, just fine."

"Are you sure, how long have you been sick?"

"Dad I'm not sick, I'm pre-." I quickly cut myself off.

"If your not sick than what are you?"

"I'm- nothing I guess I am sick."

"Okay if you need any help just holler." He leaves and I sigh.

"That was close."

"What was." I see Maggie come in.

"Daddy almost found out."

"You need to be more carful about this. At least to Carl comes back." I knew this and hug her. Man I miss Carl.

AN: well there may be two more chapters before the next episode airs. Carl will do what the most resent episode does. Get a picture and trust Michonne.


	10. Told you

AN: I loved this episode where Michonne gets semi trusted by Rick and fully trusted by Carl.

Carl's pov: Morgan's block

"Yeah I know him."

"Dad who is this?"

"His name is Morgan." Dad and Michonne leave to where they think the entrance to his 'house' is. They leave Morgan on the ground and I keep watch. I point my gun at his face and wait for dad and Michonne to come back.

After two minutes they come back and pick up Morgan. As we walk to the 'house' dad tells me "don't step on the welcome mat."I nod and jump over the mat. I stand guard behind the mat for walkers. Dad and Michonne head up the steps. "Michonne a wire." I look up and see Michonne back up and dad open the tarp that has 'I'm not shitting you' on it.

They head in the room and I go up the steps. "Carl watch the wire." Stepping over the wire I pull back the tarp. There is a fucking ax drenched in blood with a small words painted on it, 'told you'. We walk into the room and they basically throw Morgan on the bed. Michonne comes over and helps take the guns and put them into bags.

After a couple minutes of taking the guns and putting them in bags dad stops us. "No, we're going to wait till he wakes up."

"He tried to kill us." Michonne spits angrily back at dad.

"He didn't know who we were-."

"Take a look around, spikes and boobytraps all over this place-."

"You think he's crazy."

"No I think he's dangerous."

"We're waiting till he wakes up." Michonne rolls her eyes and sits down on a crate. Ignoring there argument I see a map painted on the wall. I go over and stare at it. It has the entire neighborhood on it. I see a line going down my block crossing out my house and the nieghbors. Next to the house it says 'ricks house taken burnt out'. "See something." I hear dad say.

"The neighborhood it's gone."

"Is that why you wanted to come to see the house." The real reson I came was for Jutith. I wanted to get a picture of my mom to show Jutith what her mom looked like. "Carl."

"I-I just wanted to come." It looks like there isn't any way that could happen now.

I hear dad walk away. "We're eating his food now."

"The mat said welcome." Replys Michonne. I still look at the map. I noticed a small building Morgan labeled KCC. Wait a picture, KCC has a picture of me,mom, and dad on there shelf! I turn to tell dad. Wait he would never let me go that far by myself, there is that baby place down the street, I'll lie and say I'm going to that. "Dad I'm going on a run."

"Where."

"I thought the one thing people didnt live with was a crib, and there's that baby place that moms friend Sara ran."

"Carl."

"Dad it's just around the corner."

"Your going to need help carrying that box." Michonne butted in.

"What?"

"The box, if your going to get a crib you need to get the box. It's big and heavy, your getting a crib right?"

"That's what I said."

"Then I'll go with him." Michonne said to dad.

"You go to the baby place, you get in trouble holler, I'll hear it from here." I nod and me and Michonne exit the building and go onto the steet.

There's a couple of walkers on the street stuck on the spikes. I need to lose Michonne. "You don't have to help me you know."

"I told your dad I'd help you that's what I'm going to do." I see a really skinny walker come from behind a car and look at us. It starts walking toward us.

"Can you handle that." She huffs and goes to kill it. I take the distraction as my opportunity to escape. She kills it and I run around the corner. Yes I escaped. I thought till I hear running footsteps. A hand finds my shoulder.

"What the hell was that."

"I have to do this alone." I say as I walk away from her.

"You just past the baby place." She says yelling to me.

"I'm going to get Jutith something else first." I continue to walk away and she follows. I walk to KCC an look through the window. There's about fifteen walkers sitting still on the ground. As I try to open the door to the dinner I'm stopped by Michonne.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go in there?" She asked.

"Look you don't know me, I have to do this. You can't stop me."

"I know I can't stop you, but you can't stop me from helping you." I smile. "So do you have a plan?" I nod and walk over to the traps and take two rats and put them in cages. I tie them to skate boards. I walk back to Michonne and we go over to the door.

I roll the two skate boards into the dinner and the trap works. The walkers go to one side of the room while me and Michonne hide behind a small wall in the middle of the room. I quickly go onto the counter and take the picture off the wall/shelf. I feel something grab my foot and a walker head pop up from behind the counter and try to bite me. "Fuck." I whisper.

AN: I would of continued but this seems to long. Depending wether or not I get a good idea from the next episode tonight, there may be more chapters up. I know that this is a childish move for Carl but he is still sixteen.


	11. Don't be sorry

AN: I was bored. Here's next chapter.

Carl's pov: KCC building

"Fuck." I whisper. I shut my eyes and look away. I wait for the pain to start. It never came. What the hell? I open my eyes to see the walker right next to my leg, a sword in the middle of its head. Michonne slowly puts the head down. She pulls her sword out and pulls me down.

"Lets go." We go back to the wall in the middle of the room and we see one of our rats from the cages come toward us. We look up and see all fifteen walkers coming toward us. "Shit." We run back to the kitchen and a couple walkers come out. I shot one and Michonne kills one to.

We run around the bar and head to the front of the shop. I shot down some more walkers. I accedently dropped the picture. "No!" We run outside and Michonne lockes the door.

"Where is it?"

"No, no, no. We have to go back in thier, I have to."

"Right I'll go back in and get it, you wait here."

"Let me help!"

"No! No more bullshit. We do it my way or we don't do it at all." I nod. "Now wait here." She goes behind the building and I wait. After a couple minutes she comes from around the building and hands me the photo.

I feel tears in my eyes. " I- I just thought that Jutith should know what her mom looked like." I pause and look up at her. "Thank you."

"No problem, I was going to go back in their any way." I look at her with a look that says 'what you taking about women'. She pulls out a paper cat. "I couldn't leave this behind its just to damn gorgeous." I laugh and we a walk into the baby place. We grab a mobile crib and head over to dad and Morgan.

I walk over and dad sees us. "Hey, I was just about to look for you."

"Sorry"

"it's alright your here now." I stare at his bloody shoulder. I'll have to ask him about that later. I guess he saw my stare cause he said "ah it's nothing." He hands a bag of guns to Michonne and says thanks. We start to walk back to the car.

"he's okay." I hear Michonne say. I turn and notice a now moving Morgan who was killing the walkers that were on the traps and putting them on a gurney.

"No he's not." Dad replies. We continue to leave when I stop them.

"hey Morgan." He looks up at me. "I had to shoot you, you know I had to right?" He nods his head slowly. "I'm sorry." I turn around and continue to walk.

"Hey son." I turn to see Morgan talking to me. "don't ever be sorry." Morgan turns around and goes back to his gurney. We walk to the car and start loading the trunk.

When Michonne goes to the front, dad asks a question. "Every thing alright with her?" I sigh and look at him.

"I think she might be one of us." He looks at me very surprised.

"What?" I laugh at him a bit.

"every think went okay." He seems happy with that and smiles.

"Hop in. I'll throw this in the back." He says picking up a bag. I go into the car and hear Michonne an dad having a conversation. I only pick out little by little of it, but it went like this.

M= Michonne. R= Rick

"see" M

"dead boyfriend" M

"happens" M

"you want to drive." R

"good" R

"I see things." R

I don't really know what they where talking about and frankly I don't care. They get into the car and we drive away. I see Morgan by a bunch of burnt dead walkers loading the ones from the gurney on the pile. I sigh and wonder what happened while I was gone. We keep driving and see that guy with the backpack dead on the side of the road spread all over the place barley recognize able to be human. The car stops by the mans backpack and we take it with us. As we drive away I can't help but think what would of happened if we stopped.

AN: sorry no twist I lied ha. Next chapter see if Beth will tell Carl her secret. And if she does tell how will Carl react?


	12. AN: no ideas

AN: I like this story but I ran into wrighters block. I just can't think of a good way to have Beth explain her pregnancy or how Glenn and Maggie want to get married. Some ideas but not a lot, if you have any good ideas send them in but if I can't think of anything else than this story is discontinued. Be sure to check out my three story's that I curntly have ideas for: I'm so sorry, I'll protect you, and Gunnar's problems. Rebel29.


End file.
